


Why Six Teenagers Should Not Sneak Into The Back Of A Van (They Know The Owner Well, So It Could Be Worse)

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [15]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Sneaking Out, farm, playing around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Purpled really should have told Tommy to leave him alone when he woke him up via the window at four AM.Techno really should have check the back of the van before driving up to check on the family farm.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159916
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

“The snickering imbeciles are quite awful at this eavesdropping thing.”

“Yeah but we ignore them.” Wilbur raised his arms to stretch out his back. “Let them have their fun.”

“Where even are they?”

“Tommy and Tubbo? Rafters probably.”

“I think I saw Purpled in the hay bails.”

“Drista and Lani are just having a picnic.”

“I think Ranboo is still stuck in the cabinets from their hide and seek game a few hours ago.”

“Why are we on baby sitting duty Techno?”

“We aren’t. You offered to come with me to check up on my family farm. The kids just snuck into the back of the van.”

“Why didn’t we kick them out? Why did we let them come with?”

“Wilbur we were in the middle of the highway when we realised they were back there.”

“So?”

* * *

* * *

“Stop accelerating every time I try to get in!”

The car moved forward a couple inches.

Tommy groaned and went for the door handle again.

The car moves up.

“Just get in the van you gremlin.”

“Oh shut up Wilbur. I would. But it keeps moving.”

The jolts a few feet. “Techno! Let me in!”

“At this rate we’re going to do this the whole way down the highway,” Purpled muttered from the floor of the van.

It wasn’t their brightest idea: piling onto the bed of Techno’s van right before the two of them went off for the farm.

The car jerked again. “Are you going to let him in the car?” Purpled yelled through the thin wall separating the kids from Techno and Wilbur.

The door flies open. Tommy jumps in. The gas petal gets floored. They go flying. Tommy hasn’t situated himself yet. “Oi dickheads!”


	2. Chapter 2

The six teenagers where having a sleepover in Techno’s house. Why Techno’s house? Who knows? But he certainly did mind.

He had just given in.

Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo, Purpled, Drista, and Lani were lounging around in various places in his living room, all playing Super Smash Bros. Techno sighed.

None of them had unloaded their over night bags Techno noticed as he passed threw to get pizza orders.

Techno pays the pizza guy. He’s given up at this point. This is now his sleepover party. He’s the host. He’s gonna pay for the pizza.

He starts to bring it to the living room. No renotices the unpacked bags. He goes to put the stack of pizzas in the passenger seat of his van.

He stands in front of the TV.

The teenagers press the pause button after realizing that Techno’s not moving anytime soon.

“What Techno? I was winning big man!”

“I want to show you the stars.”

“You wanna what?”

“Doesn’t matter. Put the console down.”

The teens freeze a bit. Lani pipes up. “What are we doing them?”

“Remember when you all snuck into the back of my van when Wilbur and I went to the farm?”

“Yeah?”

“Do that again. Pizza’s in the car.” He starts towards the door. “Bring your bags with you!”

The door opens and the teens rush out of the van. They are hungry. The pizza was in the car, but they didn’t get it.

Techno holds the pizza just out of reach. He directs them to put their stuff in the guest room. They were going to sleep in a pile in Tommy’s room anyways, they could share.

He then lead them to the roof. He hoisted Purpled onto it first. One at a time, they climbed to the roof. Then Techno gave then the pizza boxes. He got himself up on the roof of the barn to find them all ready for their picnic beneath the stars.


End file.
